A Tainted Rose
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: When Suki is called to the Spirit World for a job, she runs into an unsuspected problem. After meeting a certain red haired young man, will she learn to love again? Or will the past haunt her?...KuramaXOC...Rated T just in case


Chapter 1!

This is my first KuramaXOC story. No flames please. But I would love to hear what you think! :) Constructive Criticism is not a flame.

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. only my OC

* * *

~Suki's POV~

Three months. Three months have passed and I still haven't found a way out of this place. I missed Genkai. I missed spirit world, Botan, Lord Koenma. Heck, I even missed Yusuke. The darkness was unbearable and the wounds slowly healing across my body made it even more unbearable. Tight metal cuffs held my arms and legs so I couldn't move. The more I tried to get free, the more I would bleed, so I stayed completely still. For the past three months I had barely moved at all and I felt lifeless. The day they took me still rings clear in my mind...

~Flashback~

"Yusuke!" I yelled over to him. We had just got done fighting and I had just got done kicking his butt. Genkai was just as much my teacher as she was Yusuke's. Not to mention she was like a grandmother to me. Since I had been her student longer then Yusuke, I had to help train him also. Three months in and he was progressing better then I had thought he would.

I had been working for spirit world intelligence for about a year now and I would be ordered to return to spirit world on random occasions to look into some issues. So I had missed the tournament when Yusuke had been chosen to become her student.

Yusuke shot up and yelled, "What?! You've beat my ass over and over already! What do you need now?!"

I walked over to him and smiled, "I just wanted to let you know that I need to go to spirit world."

"Huh? Why?" He looked down at me with confusion.

"Koenma wants me to look into some issues and I still don't know all the details. I need to meet him at the vantage point a few miles from here in a few hours."

"What?! Why didn't ya tell me earlier?!"

"Because I knew you would act like this." I said with a nervous smile. Yusuke and I had become really close over the three months we had trained with Genkai, and I was happy that I didn't need to be called in until now. He had become like a little brother to me, and I'm sure I was like a sister to him.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't see why baby breath needs you back. I mean, we're in the middle of training! Come on!"

"Don't worry Yusuke! I should only be gone for about a month or so. When I come back I want to see if you can beat my butt!"

Yusuke smiled before Genkai showed up and yelled, "Enough talk slackers! Get back to training Dimwit! And Suki! Get going, you were supposed to be there five minuets ago!"

My eyes widened before looking at the slip of paper I received and then at my watch. Son of a motherless goat! I'm late!Yusuke cursed under his breath before I lunged forward and gave him a hug, "Got to go Yusuke! See ya soon!" I said running the other direction.

"You better come back! I still need to beat you!" Yusuke yelled after me.

I laughed as I ran as fast as I could down the stairs of the temple. I had gotten a mile away from the vantage point when I was suddenly hit against a tree. I gasped in surprise and fell to the ground. Man! I was in such a hurry I let my guard down! I looked down at my body and a bullet was buried in my shoulder. I felt a sting in my neck and I pulled out a dart. I got up and dashed as fast as I could away from the spot, but I didn't get that far before I became dizzy and passed out.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and I felt weak. I had been hit with a tranquilizer, great. Once the blurriness in my vision left my eyes, I saw men in suits with guns pulled out and aimed at me. Sitting in a chair behind them all was a short, and very ugly man. He smirked when we made eye contact, "You're finally awake. I'm Tarukane, and I have a deal for you." I could tell right away that I didn't have a choice in the matter. "I know your blood has the ability to heal even the most deadly wounds. And from the looks of it, you also can rapidly heal yourself." He was right, I did have an accelerated healing rate. "If you let me have your blood, I'll let you go."

I could barely move a part of my body, but at least I could speak, "I would rather die then willingly give you my blood." I could smell the greed and hate radiating off of him. He wouldn't let me go even if I had agreed.

He walked forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him, not that I wasn't already. "Are you sure? You might never get out of here if you don't agree."

I spat in his face as a reply.

He growled and slapped my face. He hit me so hard it made the chair I was fastened to hit the floor. "Get her out of here!"

~End of Flashback~

That's how I ended up here. Every day I would be beaten for my blood. At first, I fought back against my restrains, I quickly learned that it made it easier for them to take my blood. Because of that, I stayed completely still. This aggravated them to no end and they beat me more furiously, but all the evidence was gone the next day due to my healing factor.

I hated the darkness of this room. It brought back too many bad memories. I wanted to run away and go back to Genkai and Yusuke but I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. Trapped like a rat with no way out. I was sure Yusuke, Genkai, Koenma and Botan all knew something was up. I never showed up to the vantage point, plus I didn't come back when I told Yusuke I would. I could see Yusuke running around demanding I come back to the living world. Too bad he didn't know I was still here, only I had been kidnapped by a psychopathic maniac. I wanted desperately to get out of here. The dark was getting to me and so was the blood stained clothing I was in.

Men in suits would come in several times a day. To beat me, and give me water. They learned well the first time, never to bring me water while conscious. I had killed two men before they hit me with another tranquilizer. Now, they only brought me water after knocking me out. I could go a long time without food as long as I had water, but it made unbearably weak.

The light in my sell turned on. I didn't even bother looking up because I knew what was coming. Time for another beating. Three men came in the room and stood in front of me. I looked at the ground with lifeless eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Knock 'er out. Tarukane needs her in the plain, ASAP."

I heard the other two reply, "Right."

Just as they walked forward with a gun raised to strike my skull, a new set of feet showed in the doorway. "Rose Whip!" I heard the three men scream in pain before collapsing to the floor, either dead or unconscious. The new person at the doorway rushed to me and bent down to my level. They took off the cuffs around my ankles, then my wrists. I didn't have the strength to catch myself so I slumped forward into the unknown persons arms. "Are you alright?" The voice was smooth and full of kindness, though it was laced with worry. I didn't blame him for being worried, I was covered in my dried blood.

He turned me over and I gasped lightly as I made eye contact with the piercing green of his eyes. His hair was long and red as a rose, his features were feminine but even that could not hide how handsome he was. I let out a weak chuckle, "I'll live." I said in a raspy voice. I realized then that it had been a good two months since I had actually talked.

"Can you stand?" He asked, eyes still showing the concern he felt.

I gave him a small smile, "I don't think I'm strong enough to stand at the moment, but you can stop worrying. I'm not injured, just very weak."

"Then why are you covered in blood?"

I debated whether or not I should tell him about it. For all I knew this handsome man was an enemy, but I highly doubt that. "My blood contains special properties that allow it to heal others wounds. Tarukane had his men beat it out of me, literally. Why are you here?"

His green eyes became darker for a split second before returning to normal, "My name is Kurama. My comrades and I came here to save you and another person who was also taken by Tarukane."

Another person? I grabbed his sleeve weakly, "Are they okay? Please tell me they weren't treated the same way I had been!"

He gave me a reassuring smile, "She is fine, but we need to get you back to-"

He was cut off by yelling down the hallway, "Kurama! You found her yet?!" I recognized the voice and I was so happy it made me want to cry. Yusuke skidded to a stop in front of the door and gasped when he saw me. "Suki! Are you alright!? What happened to you?!"

"Hey, Yusuke." I said to him raising a weak hand in greeting.

Yusuke ran over and gently took me out of Kurama's arms. I was overjoyed to see Yusuke, but I was confused as to why I was sad being taken from Kurama. "Who did this to you?" Yusuke asked in a hushed and angered whisper.

I was going to answer, but Kurama cuffed his hand to Yusuke's ear and told him everything. His face changed from disbelief to anger before shouting, "If only I could go back there and kill that bastard!"

I gave him a small smile, "I'm alright Yusuke. It's not like I'm gonna die or something."

Yusuke stood up and turned to Kurama. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. My vision became foggy before all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Here's some OC info...

**_Suki Amani_**  
**Age** - 75  
**Hair **- Black with a tint of purple, wears it in a braid that hangs over her shoulder  
**Eyes** - Lavender  
**Height** - 5'3''  
**Ears & Tail** - Shiny black, white tipped.  
**Likes** - Flowers, candy, sunshine, the color white, animals  
**Dislikes** - Rain, thunder, the dark, fire  
**Personality **- Happy, loyal, sweet, sensitive, determined  
**Weapon **- Two daggers  
**Abilities** - Can control water, her blood can heal others wounds, accelerated healing rate  
~She has a red, diamond shaped gem on her forehead  
~Can transform into a transformed, she keeps the gem on her forehead


End file.
